Jack's inheritance
by Mat4244
Summary: What will happen when they find out who jack's dad is :I do not own transformers or it's character
1. chapter 0 prolog

this story takes plase in between master and student and scrapheap. june had found out about the autobots during darknes risng part 5 solaray is her gardean(solaray is rachets dauter and is also a medic she is arond june's age, an OC.) . arcee is the eqvilent to jack's age and is only 3 foot taller than him (bee is 1 1/2 taller than arcee, bulkhead is 4 foot taler than arcee, rachet is 5 foot taler than arcee, and optimus is 9 foot taler than arcee). jack's mom is not human you will find out more later. bot ages (what they would be if they where human) in this story, arcee 17, bee 15, bulkhead 25, solaray 43, optimus 45, rachet 63,. human's ages in this story, jack 17, miko 16, raf 14, june 44.  
convertion 10,000 muman years= 1 bot year.


	2. Chapter 1

As Jack and Arcee are cleaning out one of the Autobot's old store rooms that would soon be Jack's room, they came across a box of photographs. They decided to look through them, about half way through Jack found one with the Autobots and a human, Jack instantly knew who the Human was it was his father. Jack went a little white and almost past out, his father's hand was a Cybertronian blaster. Arcee knowest that jack looked sick and asked "you going to be alright there Jack."

"Yea I'll be fine, just a little freaked" said Jack looking at the photo.

"What's got you so freaked then?" Asked arcee looking more than a little worried,

"This" he said showing her the photo.

"Why are you so freaked out over that photo Jack?" She asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"Arcee the Human in this photo, is my father!" Jack said looking at her strait in the optics with a strait face.

"Jack that is no Human that is a Cybertronian named X." Said Arcee

After she said this jack fainted.

Arcee had rushed Jack to the med bay and told Ratchet what had happened. He scand jack and just to be sure he checked for Cybertronian D.N.A. what he found surprised even this old medic, Jack was half Cybertronian and half Human. He told Arcee this and she freaked and all most past out. Just as she sat down, Jack woke up. As he looked up he saw a worried look on Arcee's face and asked what was wrong She said"Jack your half Cybertronian and half Human."

"What do you mean I'm half Cybertronian!?" Demanded Jack

"We mean half your D.N.A. Is Cybertronian and half is Human all thought you have some Cybertronian parts." Said Ratchet

"what the hell do you mean, I have Cybertronian parts and I have not knowest them." Said jack

"jack they are so well integrated in your body even we had a hard time finding them." said arcee

"sorry I snapped I'm just a little out of it right now." Said jack looking at Arcee

"I know it's a lot for you to take in, I would react the same way if some one said I was half Human." Said Arcee

1"Just Ratchet, Optimus, and me why?" Asked Arcee

"I don't want miko to find out about this." Said Jack

"What don't you want me to find out about" Said Miko who just walked in to the room

"Nothing!" Jack snapped

"It's some thing, now tell me!" Said Miko

"Jack is half Cybertronian and half Human Miko." Said Ratchet

"Ratchet!" screamed Jack

"what?!" asked Miko

"like I said he half Cybertronian and half Human and thats about all we know." Said Ratchet


	3. Chapter 2

After Miko heard this she started asking a million and one questions and Jack only had the answer to one how he became half Cybertronian and half Human. Jack started to explain how he found out about it and how it may have happened. This brough up one question and that was what happened to X?

"What happened to X?" Asked Jack

"Jack it was 13 years ago, we had Been on this planet for 5 years. Your father had ment your mother right after we came here we knew he had a kid with her but did not know they where married or who she was, we had sent him on a scouting mission to a small town in Ohio. There was a con mining operation there he destroyed it but soon after his life signal went offline, he was not dead he went of the gird we know this because of a letter soon after detailing what happened." Said Ratchet

when ratchet said that June pulled up. Miko soon left as not to be yelled at by Jack's irate mother. June saw Jack on the gurney and asked "what happened to Jack?"

"He fainted, and did you know his father was Cybertronian?" Asked Arcee

"Xavier was what?!" Asked June

"Xavier as you called him was a type of Cybertronian called a Pretender who could easily mimic Humans and other life forms." Said Ratchet

"Ok but how did my parents do the you know what and my mom get pregnant if my father was a Cybertronian?" asked Jack

"Jack Cybertronian D.N.A is very similar to Humans the only difference is one or two chromosomes that are not carbon based but energon based, your father was a Pretender who normally are very similar to Humans to begin with and Humans evolved in proximity to very hight amounts of energon have some in there D.N.A to begin with, so that's how." said Ratchet

"Ok now that is sorted out I was wondering if I have powers" asked Jack

"Yes and no you have a very advanced T-cog with Cybertronian nano-bots that control your transformations so theoretically you may be able to scan a Cybertronian and gain his or her powers and may be able to modify" said Ratchet

"Is there any way for me to test this out?" asked Jack

"Yes all you have to do is scan one of us." said Ratchet

"One question how do I scan something?" asked Jack

"Jack do you think this is a good idea you don't know what will happen when you scan one of them what if you turrend in to one of them." said June

"Mom I want to help the Autobots I don't care if I get turned in to a Cybertronian." said Jack

"Do not worry nurse Darby Jack will not be turned into a Cybertronian and Jack how you scan something all you have to do is picture what you want to scan and imagine a beam of light passing over it." said Ratchet

"Ok." said Jack

He had turned to arcee and did what ratchet had said when he opened his eyes two beams shot from them and passed over Arcee. A couple of seconds later jacks hand and lower part or his arm transformed in to a smaller version of Arcee's blaster but instead of silvery gray it was jet black and dark blue, then the blaster turned back in to his hands and a smaller version of Arcee's arm blades came out and agen they were a different color instead of silver they where jet black, they soon turned back in to his hands also. Everyone in the room looked dumbfounded at what just happened and where staring at Jack.


	4. Chapter 3

small changes in chapter 2 pleas reread.

* * *

All Jack could say before passing out was "cool!"

"Ratchet what happened?!" asked June and Arcee at the same time

"Calm down it is more than likely he past out from energon depletion." said Ratchet

"Ok how do you fix it" asked June

"Do not worry all that I need to do is give him some energon and he should wake up." said Ratchet

"Ok dad just do it already." said Solaray who had transformed from her red and white 2002 Ford Taurus.

Ratchet had administer a human sized IV filed with energon. When he was done Jack transformed in to a mech the size of Bumblebee, his armor was jet black with dark red and blue highlights, his face was silver and his mouth wich was open reveled he had fangs where his canine teeth should be. A couple of seconds later he had turned back in to his human form but still had the fangs, June seen the fangs and looked at them nervously, Solaray could see this.

"June what worng?"asked Solaray

"Seeing as my son just turned in to a cybertronian that is whats wrong!" said June

"You know that I can tell when people are lying, and that not what is bothering you." said Solaray

"You are not going to let this go are you?" said June

"Nope." said Solaray

"Fine I'll tell you, see the fangs jack has I was hoping they would not have come in this soon. I'm guessing they reacted to energon like mine do to blood and that's why they are out. said June

"What do you mean." asked Ratchet

"Have you ever heard of a vampire?" asked June

"Yes, why?"asked Ratchet

"Because jack and I are vampires." said June

"What!?, but ive seen you and jack out in the sun." said Arcee

"That burning in the sun was a lie that we came up with so we could go outside in the day with out people getting suspicious of us." said June

"How old are you?" asked Ratchet

"Well I'm about 440,000 years old but my body is that of a 44-year-old." said June

When she said this every one in the room looked even more dumfounded than when jacks arm turned into a blaster.

"June your ageing proses is the same as a cybertronian." said Solaray

"Wait how old is jack?" asked Arcee

"He is about 170,000 years old" said June

"Dad did you get cybertronian years and human years mixed up again?!" asked Solaray

"Hmmm, I think I did."said Ratchet

"Guys jack is waking up." said Arcee

* * *

rachet only got the time they got to earth scrued up. only Opitmus, Ratchet, solaray, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and X where on earth they went in to stases after being on earth for 10 years and where later woken up by Arcee and Clifjumper. THIS ONLY TAKES PLACE IN THIS STORY.


	5. Chapter 4

Some where in northeastern Ohio

"It looks like my sons powers have finely awakened." said a jet black and gray, human sized cybertronian

"looks like is time for the return of X prime." said the human sized bot, as he began to type on a human sized version of the Autobot's computer. A black and gray vortex appeared behind him, he turned and walked in to the swirling black mass wich soon disappeared as the base he had called home for the past 13 years exploded in a mass of black energy that lit up the night sky in a black light.

* * *

junction of space and time the temporal plane.

Jack Darby the son of June Darby one of the last vampires and X prime one of the last 3 primes, was floating in a sea of black not unlike the void of space but there was no light in this place. Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared out of nowhere rousing the sleeping form of jack Darby, the 170,000 year old cyber-vampire was faced with the image of two large cybertronians one a silver bot with reddish purple highlights the other a silver and gold bot with many battle scars all over his body.

"Jackson Darby I am Primus the creator." said the silver and gold bot

"And i am Alfa Trion." said the silver and reddish purple bot

"Jackson Darby we need to talk about your destiny and the fate of your home world earth." said Primus

* * *

Autobot base

"Guys I think he is waking up." said Arcee running in to the main room of the base where the rest of the team was standing

"Ok lets go" said Optimus who was quietly pondering what June had said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 minuts later Auto bot med bay~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jack honey are you alright?" asked June looking at her son with a worried expression

"Mom I'm fine but I need to talk to you, Optimus and Arcee in privet." said Jack

"Ok." said Optimus

"Oh and no eavesdropping Miko!" said Jack

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 minuts later optimus' room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jack honey what is it that you need to tell us?" asked June

"While I was asleep I got a message from Primus and Alfa Triron." said Jack

"Wait you mean to tell us while you where asleep you got a message from Primus the creator and the bot that taught Optimus every thing he knows?!" asked Arcee

"Yes." said Jack

"First you are a CYBERTRONIAN and VAMPIRE hybrid now this." whispered Arcee

"So you already know I'm part vampire so I do not have to explain that." said Jack

"Yea your mom told us." said Arcee

"What I need to talk with you about is ending this war, you three will play a large part in ending the war before earth is destroy like Cybertron, but only if you chose to help, Arcee this will mean becoming a cyber-vampire." said Jack

"I'll do it." said Arcee

"I will help also." said Optimus

"I'll help." said June

"Arcee we should go to your room for the transformation." said Jack

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~arcee's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Jack what are you going to do suck my energon?" asked Arcee

"Yes and no, I am going to have to drink a small amount and mix it with the venom that is in my saliva and then inject it back in to you, oh and you may gain a human form from this also." said Jack transforming in to his cybertronian form

"I wont become a mindless slave from this will I?" asked Arcee

"No I wold have to use my nonexistent hypnosis powers on you for that to happen." said Jack

"Ok, I'm ready when you are." said Arcee

"This may hurt a little Cee so bear with me, ok." said Jack

Jack had moved froward and put his mouth on the equivalent of a cybertronian's jugular vein and plunged his fangs in to her neck and brought a small amount of her energon into his mouth and let it mix with the venom before injecting it back in to the vein after this he opened his mouth and pulled away.

"That was not to bad."said Arcee

"Cee you should lay down and let the venom take its corse ok." said Jack

"Why, I feel fine." said Arcee

"Cee trust me on this you need to rest and let the venom do its work." said Jack

"Fine I'll lay down." said Arcee

"Good." said Jack to arcee who was now laying on her berth

"It looks like the transformation have started Cee."said Jack looking a Arcee whose armor was changing from dark blue to jet black with pink and dark blue highlights. Two fangs appeared where her canines should have been and her optic momentarily flashed red signifying the end of the transformation.

"Cee how do you feel?" asked Jack

"Ugh I feel like Bulkhead, Megatron, and Optimus used me as a punching bag but other wise fine." said Arcee

"Do you think you can stand?" asked Jack

"Yea." said Arcee

"Come on let's get some energon for you." said Jack


	6. Chapter 5

"Hey Jack how do I transform in to a human?" asked Arcee

"Humm, why?" asked Jack

"Well I think that Bulkhead and Bumblebee are back and I want to mess with them for glueing your iPod to the back of my head." said Arcee

"That was them I thought it was Miko!" said Jack

"It was them and Miko." said Arcee

"Ok what do I have to do?" asked Jack

"Just stay in that form and when they ask who you are tell them but say you always have been a bot." said Arcee

"Oh, and how you transform in to a human is by a mental command like the rest of your transformations." said Jack

"Ok and how do you know that the transformations are mental commands?" asked Arcee

"Arcee who did I get a message form while I was asleep?" asked Jack

"Alfa Trion and Primus." said Arcee

"Now who do you think told me how to transform?" asked Jack

"Alfa Trion and Primus." said arcee

"Now that's over lets see what you look like as a human." said Jack

"Ok." said arcee transforming in to a human.

Arcee's human form was very similar to her normal form but had some key differences, she was shorter than normal about five inches shorter than jack in his human form, her face was pretty much the same except more human. Her hair wich came to her mid back was jet black and straite, she was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of black skinny Jenes, her shoes where black combat boots, she also wore a gold pendant that looked like the autobot insignia with fangs.

"Wow!" said Jack

"What?" asked Arcee

"Your hot!" said Jack

"What do you mean?" asked Arcee

"I mean you look good." said Jack

"Oh." said Arcee

"I want to try some thing." said Jack

"What?" asked Arcee

"Well this is my first time really transforming lets see if any thing in my human form changed." said Jack

"Ok." said Arcee

Jack soon transformed in to his human form which had some changes. he gained some muscle and was wearing a black tank top like undershirt, black cargo pants with weapon holster and black combat boots with small spikes on the bottom. a large gold ring with the same insignia as arcee's pendant was on his right hand. On his right shoulder was tattoo in Cybertronian that read "Only the dead see the end of war, but i'm like war i'm immortal"

"Jack that tattoo on your arm what does it mean?" asked Arcee

"What tattoo?" asked Jack

"look at your right shoulder." said Arcee

"Ohh, the first part means there is going to be war no mater what, its the only thing that will not stop because the only way a grop of people can be united is if they are united agenst a common enemy, its the only way people can put a side there differences and have some semblance of peace, and the second part says im immortal and can not be killed." said Jack

"I get the second part but war being a force that can unite people how is that possible?" asked Arcee

"Cee think of the friends you have made because of this war. Do you relies I would not have been born if not because of this war." said Jack

"Ok, but what do you mean you would not have been born if this war did not happen?" asked Arcee

"I mean my mom and dad would not have ment if the war did not happen, my dad would still be on Cybertron and my mom would be on this planet and they would have never ment and I wold not have been born, and I would have never ment you Cee." said Jack

"Oh really?!" said Arcee

"Yah, now lets do what I said a couple of minutes ago and get you some energon ok." said Jack


	7. note: WRITERS BLOCK

I have writers block and can't think how to continue this story if anyone could send ideas or help with the writing it would be appreciated.


End file.
